Take Me Away
by kisses on the mirror
Summary: I'm Kim Crawford and let's say...I never believed in love. That's until I met Jack Brewer at college. I may sound crazy but I think he and I could have infinity love. I just want him to.."take me away..." Kick/Jika/Millie R


**Author's Note: New story. "Take Me Away" is going to be about well...infinity love. I hope you like it. Please review! :) The only thing is, I have so many stories and I'm thinking of letting someone adopt one. **

**Also, I'll be featuring a song I wrote in this story but this is not a songfic. The song is called "Take Me Away" but it won't be like those normal songfics.**

**Warning: ehh...well...it's rated T but possibly near the end of the story, I could change it to M. But for now, there won't be anything that's well, too much.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

* * *

_"Take me awaaay._

_Far in the day._

_Where nothing speaks but what love saaays._

_Take me away._

_Yeah. _

_Take me awaaaay._

_I never felt a spark with anyone else._

_It's just you, loving you. Whoa oh oh_

_I never had this kind of love._

_Where everything is infinity to me and you_

_I wanna spend my days with my love_

_Sent from heaven above Yea eah eah eah each"_

I sighed as I struggled to write a song. It's called, "Take Me Away."

Anyway, I'm Kim Crawford. I'm going to be attending Columbia University in New York City. Right now, I am on the airplane, almost at New York. My best friends, Julie Sanders and Mika** (A/N:"insert lastname here...idk*)** were sitting next to me. Both were sleeping.

Now, let's just say: I never really had a shot at love. I was pretty much a failure.

But I don't care. I'm going to a brand new place and who knows? Maybe I could meet someone.

I looked down at my song and started writing again.

Then, I heard the pilot say that the plane was near its landing. I put my notebook back into my carry-on purse and shook Mika awake. She wouldn't wake up. I groaned as I started to think of a new way to wake her up.

I got it.

I took her phone from her purse and played some music that Mika and Jerry liked. I shouted into her ear, "I smell bacon..bacon...bacon...BACON"

"BACON?!" Mika woke up and turned, looking for "bacon". Julie and I laughed. Mika glared at us as she put her tray up. She sat up straight.

"You guys are soooo bitchy," Mika rolled her eyes as she scratched the back of her neck.

"I know," Julie and I both replied at the same time before we giggled.

Soon, I could see the trees and roads and cars, and I knew we we're ready to land.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

* * *

Finally. Finally. Finally.

The plane has landed and we could finally get out of it. The ride was so fucking tortuous. because: A-Jerry ate so much food that he spent some quality time puking in the bathroom. B- Milton complained about the seat quality. C- Everyone was so friggin' loud!

As we walked out the gate, I looked back and saw a flash of beautiful honey blonde hair and I smiled. I faced forward again as I caught up with Jerry and Milton to go to baggage check. We went down the rusty escalator and I looked back and saw the blonde girl again. This time, I could see her face. She had beautiful brown eyes, full lips, and a great smile. I waved to her and she waved back.

"Snap out of it, man," Jerry laughed, waving his hand in front of my face. Some people looked at us weirdly.

"Shut the fuck up, Jer," I snapped back, playfully snatching his beanie and waving it over his head teasingly. He reached for it but I still waved it over before I dropped it on his head. Milton rolled his eyes.

"But dude, I can tell you already got the hots for her," Jerry teased as he grabbed his red suitcase from the baggage claim. I shook my head in disagreement even though I did find her attractive.

"Jerry, _we're_ going into college. She could be in high school or even older," Milton reminded him, slapping him upside the head. Jerry frowned.

But then, those words sinked in Milton and I's minds. We shared nervous glances.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how did you get in Columbia University, again?" Milton chuckled.

Jerry rolled his eyes as he grabbed another suitcase. "Because I'm incredibly nerdy fucking smart."

Milton and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing. I couldn't breathe! Milton was clutching his stomach. "Cute story," he panted.

"Oh shut up! Performing arts here! Theater, drama, and music!" Jerry pointed to himself.

"Right. Right. Now I remember," I nodded as I counted the suitcases. Then, I saw Jerry looking at one of the blonde's friends. "Dude, I think you have the hots for her." Jerry blushed. "Shut up, Jack." I chucked.

"And Milton, what about that girl with the glasses?" I asked him. "She seems to be your type."

Jerry laughed. Milton bit his lip. "No..just no." Then, we all started laughing.

"I'm majoring in mathematics," Milton said proudly before dropping a duffel bag on his foot. "OWWW!" He hopped around on one foot as he held his right foot.

"Dude, there's only clothes in there. Anyway, I'm majoring in the performing arts with Jerry," I added, as I secured the strap of my backpack.

"Whoooo! This gonna be fun, bro," Jerry exclaimed, playfully shoving me.

"Stop fooling around. C'mon, let's get onto the shuttle," Milton snapped grabbing his luggage as he made way to the shuttle bus.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

* * *

Julie smirked when she saw who I was looking at. "He's cute. I can see you guys together. Mika nodded and then glanced at the Latino.

We were currently in the baggage claim, waiting for our mint green suitcases.

"Shut up, Jules! I don't know him. For all we know, he could be older or in high school. He could be in high school living in a house with his family. _We're_ in college! " I denied it even though I did find him attractive. "You know I don't fall in love...ever."

Mika and Julie rolled their eyes as they both grabbed a suitcase. Mika quickly glanced at the latino as Julie quickly looked at the redhead.

"Kim, how long are you gonna keep this 'I'm never gonna fall in love' act going?" Mika asked, using her fingers to "quote".

I shook my head. "Forever."

"Why?" Julie questioned, averting her eyes from the baggage claim to me.

"Y'know...love is just a sick, cruel game. My _parents_," I reminded them, as I picked up one of Mika's trunks.

Mika sighed. "I know, I know. But that doesn't mean that you won't fall in love."

I glanced at her. "Yeah, you're right. But my parents have set a bad relationship for me. One day they're fighting and throwing stuff, the next day they're having sex, what do you expect me to think?"

Mika and Julie shared nervous looks. "We understand that it would be hard to love with your parents' relationships but you have to fall in love someday," Julie tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

I sighed as we started to walk to the shuttle bus. "I know, I know. You're right...", but then I smirked. "What about _you_ guys? Mika, I think you have a crush on the latino one and Julie, what about the redhead?"

Julie blushed and Mika rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up!"

I looked at Jack and then down at my feet as we walked off.

_I. Don't. Fall. In. Love._

That's final.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

* * *

When we arrived at Columbia, my jaws dropped at how nice it looked. It was pretty close to the Hudson, Broadway (buses and subways), and Central Park.

Milton was starstruck. "New York City. This a dream come true."

And Jerry..well...it was the girls, "Whoooo! Big city means hotter girls! Watch out for the swag master, mamacitas!"

Milton and I rolled our eyes as several other people on the bus stared at us.

"It's amazing," I said, breathly, staring at the campus and the city.

As I stared out the window, Jerry slapped my in the shoulder. "Dude, check it out. The blonde chick and the nerdy looking one and the smokin hot one is there." He pointed to the few seats behind it.

His words sank into my brain. "Jerry, you pretty much just admitted that you find that girl attractive. You like her."

Jerry face-palmed. "_Dammit_. Alright, alright. Fine. I find her attractive."

Milton snorted. "You find every girl attractive."

Jerry pointed a finger at him. "Milton, just mmmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Shh!"

"Sheesh, calm down, Jer," Milton muttered.

Soon, we got out of the bus to register. The blonde, then, looked at me and smiled. She whispered to her friends and then they rolled her eyes.

They walked up to us. "Hi, I'm Kim and this is Julie and Mika." She and her friends help their hands up. We shook them.

"I'm Jack. This is Milton and Jerry," I introduced us as Jerry winked at Mika. Mika smiled.

"So, what are you guys majoring in?" Julie asked, staring at Milton.

"Jack and I are doing performing arts and Milton is doing mathomatikes," Jerry asnwered, struggling to say 'mathematics'.

"You mean, mathematics?" Mika asked, raising a brow. Jerry nodded.

Kim grinned. "That's so cool! Mika and I are doing performing arts and Julie is doing mathematics too!"

"Wow. Did not see that coming. So maybe we'll see you around?" Milton said.

"Sure." Kim smiled at me before walking off.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

* * *

_I never had this kind of love._

_Where everything is infinity to me and you_

_I wanna spend my days with my love_

_Sent from heaven above Yea eah eah eah each_

_Take me awaaay_

Registration had ended and I was currently in my dorm, while Mika was taking a shower and Julie was getting us Pinkberry nearby. I was currently trying to finish my love song.

Yes, yes. I know it's crazy. Yeah, I don't fall in love but I always like to write love songs to keep me happy. To always believe that someday, my parents will actually be together because they love each other.

I looked back at the lyric sheet and my guitar and got back to work again.

_I wasn't always like this (like this)_

_I was different (different)_

_Didn't want that kiss yea_

_Once upon a time_

_I thought love was crime_

_I never believed in love_

_Well something, something happened_

_I met you. ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Now that I have fell for you _

_Our love is so so true_

_And I just want you to take me take me away, away, awaaaaay yeah_

_T-t-t-take me away away away yea eah eah_

_Take me awaaay_

_That's all I got to saay_

_The only thing that my eyes see_

_Is love that is meant for you and me_

_So, pleeeease. Take me away._

I sighed and grabbed my vitamin water and sipped it. I set my guitar down and turned around. "Mika?"

"Hey Kim," She smiled as she grabbed the paddle brush. "Nice song, by the way."

"Thanks," I grinned as I gave her my lyric sheet.

She scanned it, taking in every word. Mika looked up to me. "It's amazing."

"Awe, thanks, girl," I put the paper back into my folder.

"But I don't get it."

"What?" I popped a piece of banana bubblegum into my mouth.

"You say that love is nothing and that you'll never fall in love, yet you write a long song?" Mika asked.

I was about to answer when the door opened. Julie walked in with 3 fro-yos. "Here ya go."

"Thanks Jules," I stated as I took a bite. Mika smiled at Julie.

"Welcome, so what was going on while I was gone?"

"Kim's been writing more for her love song."

"Aww, that's so sweet Kim," Julie excitedly said.

Then, Mika lit up like a Christmas tree. "Omigosh! Kim! You should sing this at class in 2 days!"

Julie squealed. "That's a great idea!"

I balanced the idea in my head. "Okay, alright. But that means you two need to leave me alone so I can finish the song." We all looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Well, we'll be around the campus, Kim. Call us if you need to talk," Mika opened the door.

"Okay."

I looked out the window and spotted Jack. I sighed as I thought about it.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

I might be falling for him.

Shit.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

* * *

"I'm falling for her."

That got me speechless.

Jerry covered his face with his hands. "I'm falling for Mika."

I snorted. "Of course you do! It's _preeetty _obvious!"

We we're currently walking around the campus.

Milton chuckled. "Jerry and Mika...hmm...Jika?"

"What the hell?" Jerry questioned.

"Your ship name," I answered for him.

Jerry still looked confused. Milton and I face-palmed.

Milton added, "Your couple name."

"Ohhhhhhh!" Jerry exclaimed, finally getting the picture. "But you, Milton, you like Julie don't you?"

"Whaaat. Pshhh...No I don't!" He denied.

We rolled our eyes. Milton scoffed and then his face fell in defeat. "Alright, alright. I like her."

"Alrighty then. It's settled. Jack likes Kim! Jack likes Kim! KICK! KICK! KICK!" Jerry cried.

I grumbled. "Whatever..."

"Aha!" Milton stabbed a finger in front of my face. "Whatever means that you do like her!" Jerry smirked.

"Maybe...now shut up," I murmured as I walked off.

Maybe I was falling for her...

* * *

**Done! :) I hope you guys liked that! :) Please please please please please review and PM if you have any ideas.**

**xoxo**

**Cici and Alyssa**


End file.
